The Story: The Ultimate Crossover
by The Alpha Of All Wolves
Summary: Are you prepared for the crossover to end all crossovers? This story includes settings and characters from: The Tribe, Doctor Who, MI-HIGH and the yogscast. Some more things could also be woven into my complex plot so please don't hesitate to suggest some of your own ideas, characters or settings. Parings: Tom/Aneisha Rythian/Zoey Wolfie/Toby Dan/Zoe Jack/Ellie and more.
1. The Story Begins

On a planet far away from here everyone was celebrating the birth of the princess. This planet was nothing like earth it had slopes of deep red grass with silver leaved trees sprouting from the rich soil underneath and the sky was a burnt orange, The second sun rose from the south and the leaves would shine, It looked like a forest burning but the wood never charred, this planet was called Galifrey, The planet of the Timelords.

Finally the king and the three princes emerged out onto the balcony the princes were Theta, the eldest, had red hair a slightly deeper shade than his mother's long red hair and the deep brown eyes of his father, The second eldest, Rythian had the chocolate brown hair of his fathers which was sort of spiky yet fluffy at the same time with a natural blonde streak at his front-left and purple slightly glowing eyes which belonged to his mother and the youngest, jack with red hair a slightly lighter shade than his mothers with his father's deep brown eyes.

The queen came out with a little bundle of red in her hands at first everyone thought it was blood but it was actually hair which everyone thought strange because babies weren't normally born with hair. "I give you Wolfie Princess of Galifrey" announced the queen the gathered crowd cheered. This child had hair that resembled a bright red flame and eyes that reminded you of a storm, This chid was the most powerful being in the universe and like her siblings would never die not from anything not age or even a bullet to the head.

**12 years later**

Rythian was at his desk in his bedroom when his siblings came in "ever heard of knocking" Rythian sighed "aww come on lil' bro" said Theta "don't do that it just sounds weird" Jack told him "it does not" Theta replied "uhh yeah it does" Rythian intervened "will you three shut up!" exclaimed Wolfie "let's go!" she urged. Rythian sighed and allowed Jack and Theta to pull him out of his chair Wolfie smiled and grabbed Jacks hand in a flash they were all in a forest on another planet "Gardainia it feels like years" Wolfie sighed blissfully. They walked through the forest arriving in a large clearing with music equipment. They all took their places and equipment Wolfie, with an electric guitar at the front mic, Rythian, with a bass guitar at another mic, Jack, with an electric guitar at another mic and Theta, with another bass guitar at another mic. They were all having a great time until a yelp could be heard, They all turned to look at Rythian but he was gone. Jack gasped, then he was gone too. Wolfie and Theta looked at each other, Wolfie disappeared before his eyes.


	2. Rythian's Story

**Authors Note: To Whom It May Concern I apologise for not updating sooner so to say I'm sorry I'm uploading 2 chapter's simultaneously anyway enough with the formalities (sorry I'm not good at this. This is my first fan fiction. BTW this chapter is purely about what happened to Rythian after the events of the last chapter) on with the show.**

Rythian's eyes fluttered open. He was floating in a lake surrounded by lush forest. He spluttered his way to shore coughing up the water that had occupied his lungs. He hauled himself upright by a tree branch and looked around in awe "the leaves on the trees are green not silver and the grass is also green not the deep red of Galifrey… and there's only one sun not two… where the hell am I" he asked no one in particular. Rythian gasped and tuned his head slightly as to keep the left side of his face hidden when he heard a twig snap "um… sorry I didn't mean to scare you" said a voice as a figure emerged from between the strange green leaved trees, the figure wore a white lab coat with goggles atop his shaggy mane of dirty blonde hair "I'm Duncan" the figure now known as Duncan said "I'm… I'm Rythian um… do you… do you know where I am?" Rythian asked looking into the boys teal eyes, Duncan frowned "you don't know where you are?", When Rythian lightly shook his head so that Duncan still couldn't see the left side of his face, Duncan replied "your in Yogscast village in the country of Tekkitopia on the planet of Minecraftia" in such detail that clearly stated that he thought Rythian to be an idiot. Rythian turned his head toward Duncan so that he could now see the left side of his face, when Duncan saw what adorned Rythian's left cheek he shouted "father" Rythian was startled by the sudden change of pitch in his voice and even more so when a much larger figure emerged from the green depths of the surrounding forest to stand beside Duncan "what's wrong son" the new figure asked Duncan "look" Duncan replied pointing at Rythian's left cheek, when the figure turned to look, Rythian could see a glint in his eyes that screamed to Rythian glee and evil intent but he pushed aside the thought as an effect of being in an unfamiliar place "well, well what do we have here" the figure said glee clearly evident in his voice "where did you get that mark boy" the figure asked Rythian "what this" Rythian replied pointing to the mark that looked like a full moon craters and all "it's a birth mark, I was born with it" "well is that so" the figure said and walked towards him, Rythian instinctively took a step backwards only to be restrained by a pair of arms. Rythian struggled against the new persons grasp, the figure that was walking towards him laughed, The figure then grasped Rythians hair and ripped his head backwards "yep that's definitely it" said the figure "knock him out" he commanded which was followed by a harsh blow to Rythian's head effectively rendering him unconscious from the person restraining him.

"Is he alive" asked a boy who was definitely not Duncan but sounded around his age "where… where am I" Rythian whispered his eyes lightly opened a fraction "well it looks like he is alive Sjin" a tall man said to a boy with neat chocolate brown hair which was quite a contrast to Duncan's dirty blonde mat for hair "can I please pull the leaver father" asked Duncan _'speak of the devil'_ thought Rythian "of cause Duncan" said the figure from before. Rythian was wondering why they would be pulling a lever when he noticed wires and tubes plugged into the right side of his body from his waist up "what is…" Rythian whispered still groggy from the blow to the head earlier. As Duncan pulled the lever intense pain shot through Rythian's right side a dark purple substance was pouring through the tubes and into his body, Rythian's head was pounding and his already purple eyes were glowing brightly. Rythian's fists clenched he had had enough of this; he ripped his right arm away from the table to which he was chained. 3 of the people in the control room watching were laughing but soon the colour drained from their faces as Rythian had easily broken the chains and was now walking towards them his eyes glowing bright purple and his canine teeth had sharpened into fangs. Rythian placed a hand on the glass of the viewing window immediately shattering it into billions of tiny shards, he was ready to slaughter them all in one swipe but then he caught sight of a pair of chocolate brown eyes that held sympathy and sadness upon making eye contact with them Rythian lost the urge to kill and instead quickly left the building taking a piece of black cloth with him which he tied around the lower half of his face he really didn't want any more trouble because of his birth mark or his new pair of fangs.

Rythian sighed at the memory that event had occurred years ago and he had sadly re-encountered Duncan and Sjin and had to put a spell on them to stop them from recognising him, Rythian had been more or less happy until Sjin and Duncan had had their little fight and blown up half the world and would have killed everyone if they hadn't accidentally activated a temporal shift that transported everyone to another land. Rythian was now living with Zoey in Blackrock Fortress and was known as the cold-blooded ender mage. "Rythian breakfasts ready" Zoey called from downstairs in the kitchen Rythian sighed as he hauled himself up off the bed and trudged downstairs to eat breakfast with the red headed beauty who was his world. When Rythian arrived downstairs he saw Zoey with her back to him putting the food in a picnic basket to take to the mountain top that overlooked the ocean, from atop that mountain you could see for miles in every direction it was beautiful, he snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist earning him a yelp and a playful slap to the hand for scaring her. Zoey turned in Rythian's arms and scowled when she saw his mask, she reached behind his head and undid the knot that kept the mask upon his face letting it drop to the floor, she then pulled his head down to kiss him but before she could a knock on the door interrupted. Zoey scowled and reluctantly left to answer the door clearly annoyed muttering "who the hell would come here especially before 12 o'clock". Rythian smirked and crouched down to pick up his mask fastening it behind his head and making sure that it covered his mouth and cheek before following after Zoey.

**Authors Note: BTW one of my friends pointed out that in** **last chapter I accidentally wrote 'This chid was the most powerful being in the universe…' instead of 'This **_**child **_**was the most powerful being in the universe…' so sorry 'bout that.**


	3. Jacks Story

**Authors note: Now this chapter is what happened to Jack after the events of the first chapter.**

"Children are to report to their local sector to be transported to safety" said the strange black machine thing "where am I?" Jack asked himself "and what is that big black thing". Jack walked onto the strange gravel like ground which the weird machine was moving on and started to walk through the strange tall buildings.

Jack continued to fiddle with the radio it had been 1 year and six months since he came to this world, there are no longer any adults left on this strange planet because of what people call the virus, the virus increases the aging process but it only effects adults so now the city is completely over run by crazy children and teenagers. Jack gave up on the radio and walked up the stairs of the old mall, a few minutes later he heard voices and hid near the winch that controlled the gates, a few seconds later a small group of people walked in, Jack put his hand on the lever and was about to pull it when he stopped the younger children looked scared and the rest of the group didn't seem like they wanted to cause any harm so he let go of the lever "maybe there's some food here" suggested a little girl" "maybe I'll go have a look around. It looks like the place has been looted but you never know" said a boy "Dal" said an older girl, the boy from before turned to look at her "be careful". About a minute later three other figures entered the mall "now, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted" said the one at the front _'these guys sound like bad news'_ Jack thought and pulled the lever dropping gates down around the mall separating the two groups "how the hell did you do that" shouted the guy who seemed like the leader of the group "we'll find another way in your not getting away that easily". Jack pulled another lever which dropped another gate in front of the group effectively caging the three hostile people "looks like you're the ones not getting away said that older girl from before "what do you want with us we've got no argument with the locusts" asked the boy who Jack believed to be named Dal "huh these aren't locusts if they were they would have done the job right" the older girl said "open it up, open it up now or you'll regret it" threatened the leader of the hostiles _'it's strange that he's the only one talking are the other two mute or something'_ thought Jack "I'm gonna count to 10" the leader of the hostiles threatened again "1… 2… 3-" "4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10 so what happens now I think you'll find that was a fairly empty threat you didn't quite think it through did you hm not to worry" Jack interrupted then turned his attention to the other group and said "hi I'm jack and I think you've got something to say to me" "like what?" the older girl asked "well in my day it was thanks but ah times are changing" replied Jack, the older girl rolled her eyes "thanks" she said "don't mention it ah these gates can only be lifted with a special wench" he said then to the hostiles said "I'll lift the far one when you guys have had a chance to cool off" "come on I'll show you around" Jack then said to the group in front of him "hey where are you going" shouted the leader of the hostiles to the group currently walking up the stairs.


End file.
